The Powerless Mage
by blog-heart-slover03
Summary: Zeref has awakened and he destroyed the Spirit World, leaving Lucy, powerless. What will she do now? (not a Lucy-kicked-out story)


At the guild (morning)

Lucy's p.o.v

Everything in the guild is still the same. Everyone's doing what they do everyday. As usual, Natsu and Gray started fighting and it soon turned into a guild brawl. Me, Mira and some others didn't join the fight."Mira, the usual please." I said. "Sure Lucy. Coming right up!" she said and went to get my order. "Luce! Let's go on a mission. Happy and I are short on money!" Natsu yelled while holding an unconscious Nab. I'm tired today but I need to pay my rent or else I will be kicked out of my precious house. "Here Lucy!" Mira said, handing me my smoothie and I thanked her. "You pick the job! I'm just gonna finish my smoothie." I told him and he ran to the request board. He picked one flyer and scanned it. He ran to me and handed me the paper. "This one's a good one plus the reward is big." He said then he grinned. "Happy and I will call the team. Oh, and Wendy's not coming. She had a mission with Carla. Co,e on Happy!" he told me then ran off. I scanned the paper,

Defeat Dark Guild

Location: Locus Town

Reward:1,000,000 J

and the reward really is big, what i mean is really, really big. 'Wait, if the reward is big, and all we have to do is defeat a dark guild, then maybe the dark guild is very strong! Wha-' "Lucy" someone interrupted me from my train of thoughts.I turned around slowly, just to see Erza. "Oh, it's just you Erza." I said as I exhaled. I gave her the flyer then she scanned it. "We'll leave this afternoon. We'll meet at the train station. Don't be late." she said, well, more than commanded us then she gave the flyer to Mira. "Why so early Erza?" Natsu asked. "Yeah Erza. Can't we leave tomorro-" Gray asked too but he didn't finish because Erza glared at them. "Do you have a problem with that?" She said with a dark aura surrounding her. "Nothing ma'am." both of them said in unison, trembling in fear. " Then go!" she commanded. "Aye!" we all said and rushed to our house and pack.

After packing

Lucy's p.o.v

I ran all the way to the train station. I'm almost there because I can see Erza. It's easy for me to spot her since she has her usual big set of luggages. "Erz-" I yelled but I suddenly stepped on something and tripped. I fell flat on my face. Okay, that was embarrassing. "Ouch" I mumbled to myself. "Lucy!" I hear Erza yell and I saw her running towards me with her big luggage behind her, making people near it, fly away to who knows where. I quickly stood up and dusted my clothes so she won't have to worry anymore. "Are you okay?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "Yup. I'm fine. Perfectly fine." I reassured her. I looked at the spot where I tripped and saw a banana peeling. 'Banana peeling, really' I thought and sweat dropped. "By the way, where are the others?" I asked her. "Natsu came here surprisingly early

and when I arrived, he asked me for permission to use the bathroom since he have to poo. Happy came with him too because he needs to talk something to Natsu about Carla accepting his fish. It's been one hour since those two left. If they come back, I'm gonna squeeze the blood out of them. Gray's late too. Those two, really!" Erza said, frustrated. ' so Carla accepted Happy's fish?! I'm gonna tease him about it later' I thought. "Are you sure your okay?" Erza asked once again. "I'm fine. It's nothing really." I told her again. "Who the heck placed a banana peeling here?!" Erza yelled, making the people near her flee in fear. 'That's our Erza.' I thought. "Lushee!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Natsu and Happy running towards me with a worried face. They're almost near me and I know they're gonna ask me if I'm fine. " I'm oka-" I got cut off of Natsu's whining. "Luce,

why did you step on it? I was planning that on Stripper!" "Aye!" Happy added. I was shocked. He didn't even say sorry to me. It hurts too. "Natsu! Why did you put the banana peeling there?! I know it's for Gray but it could've hurt other people! What if an old lady stepped on it, or a pregnant woman? What are you gonna do huh?" I yelled at him. " Guys, I'm gonna go buy some cake, okay?" Erza told us but we didn't hear her, but she went off to the cake store. " At least an old lady or a pregnant woman is not stupid not to see a banana peeling there!" Natsu shouted. I was taken aback by his sudden raise of voice. "Are you calling me stupid?!" I yelled at him, a dark aura surrounding me. "Yes!" Natsu shouted, the same aura surrounding him too. I didn't reply back. I was too shocked to hear him say that. "Natsu, Lucy, Gray's coming now." Happy said as he saw Gray, walking towards us, and trying to stop the tension. "At least I'm not stupid to put a banana peeling in the train station, where many people could trip on it! And it hurts too!" I shouted at him. "At least I'm not complaining about my rent!" Natsu shouted back. He suddenly changed the topic to my rent. "Wha-?! You don't even have to pay a rent! You even have your own house for crying out loud! And at least I don't destroy the stuff around me!" I yelled. People started looking at us now. We didn't notice Gray suddenly arrived. "Oi flam-" Gray said but he was cut off by Natsu. "At least I'm not weak! I don't have to hide behind my spirits all the time and I don't need to saving! Your just a damsel in distress!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu! Stop it!" Gray yelled at him. "Lucy, are you okay?" He asked. I didn't reply back. I just looked at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. Did he really think of me like that? Am I a damsel and distress to them? To him? "What happened here?" Erza asked, holding a box of strawberry cake. She looked at me, then at Natsu. Natsu then noticed what he said and looked at me. "Luce, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that please for-" he said reaching for my hand but I brushed it off. He was taken aback by my sudden movement. "I'm sorry, I don't know that I'm a damsel in distress to you." I told him, my bangs still covering my eyes. Then, the train arrived. I quickly went inside leaving him. "Fine!" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

Natsu's p.o.v

"Natsu, why did you do say that to Lucy?!" Gray snapped at me. "Let's go inside the train. We'll talk about this later." Erza said in a scary voice. "Aye!" I said. I feel guilty when I said that to Lucy. We went inside the train. "Let's find Lucy." Gray said. "Let's split up. Me and Gray will look to the left, you and Happy will look to the right got that?" Erza said. "Yes!" we replied. Happy and I quickly ran to the left. I ignored my motion sickness. I need to apologize to Lucy. I searched each seat and I still couldn't find her. I looked at the last seat and saw a blonde hair. 'Lucy!' I thought. Happy and I quickly ran to her but stopped when we saw someone sitting next to her. He's a boy. I walked slowly and saw ...

Cliffhanger! Actually, I couldn't decide who he was. Please review of who you think he was. This is my first story hehe.


End file.
